


The Perils of Kryptonian Hearing

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dildos, Foursome, Masturbation, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Conner keeps overhearing Dick, Kaldur, M'gann, and Roy having sex.





	The Perils of Kryptonian Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 20 and 22 of Nine Loves.

Conner is reading in bed when he hears them clatter in through the Zetatube. M’gann, Kaldur, and even Roy, their heartrates elevated and voices hushed, but not enough to go unnoticed by Kryptonian ears. He follows their footsteps through the Cave, whispered compliments and groans, the slide of a bedroom door, he wonders why they are just kissing until he realizes it’s none of his business. Reaching down for his headphones, he turns on the noise-cancelling setting and puts them on. The sound of the computer announcing another arrival via Zeta takes him by surprise until he lifts one side and registers Dick’s heartbeat sprinting down the hallway. It doesn’t take a detective to figure out that’s who those three had been waiting for, especially not with the sounds of kissing from down the hall.

Conner snaps his headphone securely back over his ear and tries to go back to reading. It takes him about forty minutes to read two pages because his mind keeps skipping to Dick, M’gann, Kaldur, and Roy, and whatever they might be doing in the other room. In a severe lapse in judgement, he thinks he should check whether they’re done or not, and lifts his headphone again.

They are not done.

He can hear the wet slaps of something fucking into something (superhearing is unfortunately not clairvoyance), he can hear kisses and licks, heady gasps and groans, then Kaldur says the words “sixty-nine” and Conner nearly loses his mind trying to piece together what is happening. Roy against Kaldur, M’gann, no Dick on his back, M’gann over him. The sounds of Dick’s tongue swirling inside M’gann’s pussy fuels Conner’s imagination. He aches for friction, and without thinking, he pushes down his boxers to free his cock. It dribbles precum, and his fingers graze the shaft before he yanks his hand away.

_They won’t know if he touches himself._

He can’t.

_They want to date him anyway._

No, it would be wrong.

_He can’t help having super hearing._

But he shouldn’t be listening to this. It’s an invasion of their privacy.

He covers his ears again, rolls on his side, and recites every history fact Cadmus put in his head in chronological order until his erection finally goes away.

…

How long do you have to wait after overhearing your crushes have a foursome to masturbate? Ethically speaking? Conner is forced to ponder the question as he wakes up harder than he has ever been in his life. Last night’s dreams had been an amalgamation of what he had overheard and his own imagination, tormenting and taunting him with visions of the four of them together. The four of them inviting him into their bed. The knowledge that at some point they will ask him to join, and he just needs to be patient just adds another layer to the torture.

His underwear sticks to him uncomfortably indicating, to no surprise on Conner’s part, that he already came in his sleep. Using an armful of clothes to cover the obvious tent in his boxers, he walks to the showers: one of the ones with private stalls. Though by the time he gets there and strips naked, shame has replaced horniness enough that he turns the water the coldest it will go and scrubs himself clean.

…

His noise-cancelling headphones are out of battery. Conner only realizes after he rushes to his room when Kaldur whispers to Dick to hit the showers. Now there is nothing between Conner and the sounds of hissing pipes, and wet, slick skin, and the electric buzz of Kaldur’s tattoos activating.

Dick is against the shower wall, that much Conner can tell by sound alone, but the noise of the water rushing down him shifts, like it changed direction. Kaldur’s tattoos. Moving water. It doesn’t take Conner much to make an educated guess about what’s happening. And it is so unfair, because they’re using the very room he had been cooling down in to do something like this.

A high-pitched gasp escapes Dick as water pours itself over his body. Kaldur watches, his breathing sharper than usual, as he whispers sweet nothings to the acrobat, and Conner has to grip the edge of his desk to keep his hands away from his erection. He wants to see what Kaldur sees. He imagines Dick writhing against thin tentacles of water that curl up his cock, drip over his ass, and slide inside him.

Conner groans when Dick calls out Kaldur’s name. He leans against his bedroom wall for support—he doesn’t dare sit down or even look at his bed. This moment between Dick and Kaldur, no matter how closely it resembles his wet dreams, isn’t for him. They deserve privacy. Of course, how wrong this all is doesn’t seem to bother his penis, and of course Dick and Kaldur are occupying the one place Conner would go to fix this problem.

“Touch me already.” Dick whines, desperate in a way Conner has never heard.

“I am touching you, Love.” Kaldur says, and the wet noises Conner hears are from more than just kissing.

Conner needs to stop hearing this. He needs to leave. He needs a cold shower. His ears are zeroed in on their moans even as he races for the Zetatubes.

Dunking himself in the arctic does the trick, though his near-invulnerable skin pinpricks with icy pain for a few hours afterwards.

…

Conner wakes up with a raging hard-on. Which after the past couple days, he is getting used to, even if he feels like he could explode any moment. As he wakes up fully, the sounds of one of his crushes getting his soul pegged out of him filters into his consciousness.

“I can’t believe I thought I would get jealous. Look at you two.” Roy is saying over Kaldur and M’gann’s gasps, and Dick hums his approval. Conner squeezes his eyes shut to keep him from even trying to look with infrared vision.

Conner hears Dick laugh, and the sound of it almost undoes Conner’s will right then and there, but he still keeps his fingers digging into the mattress until Dick says, low and velvety, “I can’t decide what’s prettier. You inside her or her inside you.”

Conner’s hand is wrapped around his cock before he can even hear the answer. He can picture M’gann so clearly, leaning over Kaldur, pounding into him with a strap-on around her waist. A strap shifted from her own clothes. Oh God, she’s going to smell like Kaldur for days. Whether it’s that thought or the sound of Kaldur moaning out an orgasm, something pushes Conner over the edge, and he has to bite back his own moan as he spills over his hand.

When he catches his breath, all he can think about is how he apparently missed Kaldur fucking M’gann the other night.

…

It is the middle of the God damn afternoon, and Conner has a final to study for. Yet, those four are already going at it like fucking rabbits. Worse, today Roy is apparently playing dom, and he’s been toying with M’gann’s shapeshifting. Conner shifts in his chair, but it does nothing to ease his straining erection when he can hear the archer clone whispering in M’gann’s ear.

“Now what about Dick?” And his Kryptonian ears pick up the slight sound of the Martian shapeshifting.

All thoughts of studying fly out the window, replaced with Conner trying to remember where he put that new dildo.

“What do you say? Ever want to fuck yourself?”

No time to look for toys, Conner decides as he palms the bulge in his pants. He knows how wet he is before unzipping his jeans. He doesn’t need lube, just rubs the precum down his shaft to ease the glide of his hand. The part of him that has given up caring about how wrong this is wonders if Dick is as wet as he is. Chewing on his bottom lip as his hand squeezes his head, he imagines Roy watching the other three.

They speak sporadically, using telepathic communication more and more. Conner doesn’t have a right to be jealous, but he also doesn’t have a right to jack it to his friends like this, so he swallows down the jealousy and focuses on the gorgeous sounds Dick is making. Or maybe M’gann shapeshifted as Dick. He can only tell them apart if he listens carefully for the differences in their heartbeats. But, that would pull attention away from the feeling building low in his gut as he twists his hand over his length and imagines what Dick looks like riding his own cock.

“I changed my mind.” Roy commands, almost flippantly. The sounds halt as Dick and M’gann separate, and Conner whines only for his whine transform into a reedy moan when Roy says, “I want to see Kaldur between you two.”

The three rearrange on the bed; there’s very little talking again, but he hears the sound of a cock penetrating a well-lubed hole (a sound Conner never expected to be as familiar with as he is). He hears the sound twice actually: Kaldur riding one Dick while another rides the Atlantean.

Conner doesn’t make it another minute before he’s shouting into his arm while cum spurts over his chest. Sitting there for a moment to catch his breath, he overhears Dick scream out his orgasm.

“Don't worry, Songbird.” Roy answers an inaudible question. “We’re just getting started.”

Oh, Conner so doesn’t have time for that. Eying his textbooks, he groans and pushes off his bed to clean himself up. No studying is getting done here today, and he really needs to do well on this final.

…

Night has fallen; there are no missions to worry about; and Kaldur has gone back to his and Roy’s apartment while Dick heads back to his place in Blüdhaven. For once, the Cave is sleepy and quiet. Conner carefully selects a box from his closet before silently stripping off his clothes. He climbs into bed and positions himself on his knees, his forearm balancing him on the mattress while his other hand grabs the bottle of lube.

Conner takes his time warming the liquid up in his hand before he reaches back, spreading his thighs further. Prepping himself like this makes him miss M’gann. She could make him cum just on her fingers. Sometimes she would shift into her Martian form and use one of her thick claws to fuck him. The memory of those times has Conner’s cock twitching between his thighs.

In this position, Conner can’t touch his cock, but the stretch of his fingers feels too good for him to care yet. His fingers curl and scissor inside him, each flick of his wrist getting faster and harder. His cock is leaking and begging for friction by the time he finally wipes off his fingers and opens the box he placed beside him: one of his favorite toys.

The dildo is thick and rubbery. Its blue color reminds him of Nightwing’s uniform. And with enough lube and a bit of imagination, the gentle curve and the head that tapers into a near point make it feel almost like Martian genitalia.

Bracing his arm against the mattress and arching his back, Conner inserts the toy slowly at first, trying to savor the feel of its entire length stretching him from the inside. But, soon he is thrusting the toy in and out of himself, despite its width. His thighs shake with the sensation, but his orgasm still feels so far away.

Perhaps it’s his untouched cock, weeping for attention. He flips himself over, biting back a noise as the toy shifts pleasurably inside him. On his back like this, spreading his legs as much as he can, Conner doesn’t have the leverage to fuck himself quite as nice, but at least he can finally wrap his hand around his cock. The trade-off appears worth it as he bucks into his fist with a broken moan. He tugs his shaft, pulling roughly at his foreskin while he fucks the dildo into himself. A piece still feels like it’s missing, though.

He zeroes in on the sounds of his breathing and the slick slide of the dildo, and suddenly realizes what’s wrong. It’s too quiet. As much as it has tortured him this past week, Conner misses the sounds of them fucking. He knows now exactly what noise Kaldur makes when he cums; the sort of dirty talk M’gann will do for them; the ways Roy will beg for harder, faster, more; that Dick sometimes _screams_, and it’s the hottest thing on the planet. And he wants to hear more.

Conner doesn’t even realize he’s coming until he’s arching off the mattress as cum splashes on his stomach. Falling back onto the bed, Conner lays there out of breath. His used asshole twitches on the dildo still inside him as he feels the last aftershock of his climax.

Those four better confess soon because Conner doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome. Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more.  
You can find me on tumblr at: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
